With the increase of popularity of a Time Division-Synchronization Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) network, how to make the network better meet the requirements of users and promote the feeling of the users is a problem required to be solved in the construction of the TD-SCDMA mobile network. Because the performance of the TD-SCDMA network is mainly restricted by the receiving performance of an uplink, to improve the receiving performance of a TD-SCDMA uplink is a key of improving the performance of the whole network.
In the prior art, the signal quality of an uplink of a TD-SCDMA network is mainly improved in a networking mode. The method for improving the signal quality of the uplink in the networking mode includes: adding an antenna in a weak coverage area to improve the signal quality of the weak coverage area. The antenna is required to be added in the weak coverage area in such a mode to enlarge the coverage range, and seamless coverage of the network is still difficult to realize in the mode of adding antennas, due to the influence of the coverage distance of the antenna and blocking of surrounding buildings. Thus, the problem of weak signal quality of the uplink cannot be solved in this manner.
Although the aforementioned method may improve the signal quality of the uplink to a certain extent, it still cannot radically solve the technical problems of call drop and single call of network users and low switching success rate due to weak signal quality of the TD-SCDMA uplink at present.